


Mark is a Wuss

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Rooster Teeth with other Youtubers [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scary Games, cutes, gamer boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark says he can handle scary games but Ray decides to challenge him about it. And its recorded for everyone to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark is a Wuss

"So, Ray what are we doing today?"

Mark started off the video as they both saw they were recording.

"But, seriously what are we doing, you wouldn't say anything for the past minutes while you were setting up."

"Mark, we had a argument a couple days earlier about you not being scared when you play scary games and I plan to test that. I recently bought a scary game. It's a game that will hopeful show that Mark is a huge baby when it comes to scary games."

"Well you sir are going to lose that bet. But can I have a kiss good luck?" Mark made the wide eyed hopeful smile at Ray and when he gave him a kiss on the cheek Mark giggled stupidly before loading up the game and starting.

* * *

 The first five minutes of the game and the controller had been passed over to Ray. In the first five minutes every single jump scare had popped up and he had screamed so loud that people from the other apartments had come to the door to complain and Mark's voice had cracked instantly. Ray was close to beating the game and when he glanced back to look at Mark quivering behind him he paused the game to place his hands on his shoulders and give him kisses on both cheeks and whispers that he made sure the mic couldn't hear about making it up for having him play the game.

When the game was over and the video was rendering Ray did everything to cheer Mark up, annd that may have included a full fledged make out session. 

"So when are we going to find a game that scares you?"

"Never."

"We'll see about that. But let's continue our fun."

Let's just say the neighbors had to come back up to complain for the same reason but, their was a different reason he was screaming.


End file.
